


Bubbles

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Namjoon is stressed
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bubbles

Namjoon sighed as he heard the beep of his door as he entered the small apartment, he was exhausted and sore from working all day. Namjoon had worked more than he expected, teaching his three Monday classes and his Tuesday classes unexpectedly. 

Which ended up making his day a 10 hour work day instead of his usual six hours. He would be sure that he could recite everything he had said today at least four more times within the night.

He took off his jacket and shoes as he made his way over to his bay window. He checked the time as he realized that it was only 6:30 PM but was already dusk outside. He sighed as he watched the snowfall over Seoul, the glow of headlights and lanterns being the only source of light outside. The sidewalk blanketed with the white substance as Namjoon's breath fogged the glass as he rested his forehead against it, the cold glass making a shiver run down his spine. 

Namjoon made his way to his bathroom the sound of the wooden floor creaking as he walked ever so lightly. He felt his back ache more as he felt the wooden floor change to tile. He plugged the tub as he felt the cold faucet as he began to run water for a warm bath to soothe his aches, he began to strip down as he threw his clothes carelessly across the floor. He made his way to the bedroom as he felt the warm heated floor against his feet, one thing that Namjoon could do freely was walk around naked if he wanted to; it was one thing him nor his boyfriend minded.

Namjoon went to his nightstand as he grabbed the book he was in the process of reading and made his way back to the bathroom seeing that the water was filled to the top, he turned it off as he laid the book beside the tub and slowly entered the warm water sending a shock of warmth through him. He sunk down into the tub as he felt the water rise up past his chest the feeling of the water engulfing him. 

Namjoon had met his boyfriend Jimin in high school during the junior year, Namjoon being the popular basketball boy while Jimin was the quiet dancing nerd. They hit it off instantly and became best friends. They began dating during senior year, most people saying they would never stay together past high school and they would break up during summer break after graduation. 

They began to go to college together,   
Namjoon studying philosophy and soon after four years became a philosophy professor himself at the same college. Jimin began studying dance and soon became a dance teacher at the local studio. Namjoon had found himself utterly in love with the boy who could feel the beat of anything and make Namjoon's heart flutter more than anything else. 

Namjoon didn't know what it was about the boy who was smaller than him and the way he smiled. Namjoon loved seeing the boy laugh and smile when he acted dumb to make him feel better. He didn't know how the boy was able to sweep him off his feet and make him happier than anything else. Namjoon knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jimin, being able to make him happy and love him with all of his might. 

Namjoon smiled as he heard the door open and Jimin yell softly, "I'm home!" the softness of his voice radiated throughout their apartment as he heard Jimin coming through the hallway and into the bathroom. Jimin had a small smile on his face as he saw his spouse sitting in the bathtub smiling up at him, "Long day?" Jimin asked knowing that Namjoon wasn't one for baths unless he had a bad day at work. "I had my Monday and Tuesday classes today." Namjoon said softly as Jimin nodded and began to strip down, "May I join you?" He asked as he tilted his head, a pout forming on his delicate pink lips. Namjoon nodded as he scooted up in the bathtub making room for the smaller boy. Jimin looked inside the bathtub as he pouted once more, "You aren't using the bubble bath liquid I got you." He huffed as Namjoon chuckled, "I rarely take baths Jimin, we can use now if you would like." He smiled as the boy nodded quickly grabbing the solution from under the sink counter and walking over to the bathtub.

Namjoon continued to look at the boy as he poured the pink liquid into the bathtub, Jimin was breathtakingly beautiful to Namjoon. The way his chocolate brown hair sat so effortlessly above his eyes, the way his pink plump lips curled into a smile making his eyes and nose crinkle up, the way when he laughed too hard he would squeak, the way he was so intuned with dancing that his body moved with music subconsciously, and the way he loved Namjoon with everything he had. 

Jimin smiled as he stirred the solution around the tub with his hand, then going and sitting the bottle back onto the counter. He gently stuck his leg in the water as he tried to sit down as easily as possible to not stir the water up or make Namjoon adjust more than he already had. Jimin smiled as he finally was situated in the bathtub and moved his hands over to Namjoon's grabbing them. "I'm sorry I'm late, some dancers needed extra help." Jimin said softly as he ran his thumb across the top of Namjoon's hand, "It's okay baby. As long as you are here and safe that's all that matters." Namjoon said as he leaned across his knees and planted a kiss softly on Jimin's lips. Jimin giggled against the older lips as he moved his hands up to the neck. Namjoon sighed contently against the boy's lips as it was just the two of them in this whole world, nothing could hurt them, nothing could make them want to cry, nothing could make the feeling of insecurities untrustworthiness they once felt before meeting each other. They only felt warmth and happiness in the skinship of one another.

Maybe bubbles weren't all that bad to Namjoon.


End file.
